


The Best Bang in Beach City

by DraceDomino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Prostitution, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Amethyst kills some time by fucking a few guys for money, pizza, or a combination of the two. Hey! A girl's gotta have fun somehow, doesn't she? Why not have it while she makes a couple of bucks on the side!





	The Best Bang in Beach City

The Best Bang in Beach City  
-by Drace Domino

The best fuck in town also happened to be one of the cheapest - and pretty easy to spot if someone knew where to look. Short and purple with long hair and a big mouth, Amethyst was never hard to track down for those that had a hotel room and twenty bucks in their pocket. And if she wasn’t busy off saving the world on one of her many wild adventures, she’d be more than happy to take that twenty off their hands in return for a few hours of fun.

Neither of the two men in the hotel room that night had met each other before, but they still had plenty in common - each of them had paid their fare, each of them had split the cost of the hotel, and each of their cocks were covered in the warm, wet spit of Beach City’s most recognizable whore. As they stood at the foot of the bed Amethyst braced herself on her knees; jerking one of their stiff and impressive members while her mouth was wrapped around the other, burying her face down against his lap as she slurped, sucked, and made quite the mess of herself.

“Shit, she’s so good…” The one filling her mouth hissed, rolling his head back and resting his hands at the back of her large head. His hips rolled forward as he felt another inch of his cock reach new depths into the purple slut’s throat, and she gave a merry gurgle as her tongue went flat and stretched even further than her lips, licking across his balls underneath. “Can’t believe she’s...only twenty bucks…”

“First time?” The other man asked with a smirk, his own cock enveloped in the short gem’s palm. She was pounding him off with rapid strikes, and the fact that his prick had already been coated in spit made for a wet, warm embrace. As the man spoke to the stranger his other hand had reached across Amethyst’s tiny body, pressing his fingers down past her ass to rub at the hot, wet spot between her thighs through the fabric of her tights. It only made her work all the harder, and it was very clear to his moistened fingers that she was loving every second of being used. “I try to get in with her every week when I can. Little slut’s gulped down dozens of my loads by now, haven’t you, Amethyst?”

At that, the gem pulled her lips off of the other man’s cock with a pop, drug her tongue across them, and gave him a big thumbs up complete with an enormous grin that stretched from ear to ear.

“You know it, dude!” She beamed, and pushed her hips back so she could keep grinding against his fingers. Her thighs spread a little further as she balanced herself on the edge of the bed, kneeling atop it since doing so on the floor would make her a bit too short for proper cocksucking. She only stood about half as tall as either of them, after all. “Make sure to tell the wife I said hi, ha!” With that she swiftly switched cocks to the man that had boasted about being with her before, swirling her tongue around the tip and pushing her face down to his lap in similar fashion as before.

The two strangers let the whore work at her own pace, delighting in letting her switch off between a blowjob and a slippery handjob, both trusting that she knew exactly what she was doing. The proof was in how hard and stiff she had made both of their pricks; each sticking straight out and far, far more excited than they tended to get with their girlfriend or wife. Regular human girls were all fine and good, but gem sluts were absolutely where it was at! As she worked it didn’t take long for Amethyst to get particularly messy; spit smearing her cheeks and both of her hands, and ribbons of spit connecting both cocks to her mouth as she wove back and forth between them. When she finally snapped her head back with a smile and utterly glistening lips, she wiggled her brow and focused her gaze on the new client.

“So what’s it gonna be, bro?” She asked, lowering her wet fingers to the edge of her shirt and quickly starting to pull it up. “Ass, pussy, or tits? Whatcha wanna fuck first?!”

“Oh, man.” Came the response, and he took a deep breath as he pondered it. The tiny, chubby thing’s ass was perfectly formed for men that had a fondness for beautiful round rears, and her pussy was most likely just as inviting. But as her shirt flopped over her head and she cast it aside, a pair of the most glorious purple tits flopped forward with a bright purple gem sitting just above her cleavage. It made for an easy answer, and he pointed to her chest while he spoke. “Those. I need to fuck those tits.”

“Bwa ha, that’s always what they go for first!” Amethyst laughed, and flopped onto her back to help accommodate it. “C’mon boys, let’s doooooo this!”

Rough around the edges, wildly unsubtle, and enthusiastic beyond all measure and reason. All of that stuffed into a tiny, curvy, fuckable package that was only slightly higher than either of their waists. Was it any wonder she was the most popular whore in Beach City?

***

As good as Amethyst’s tits looked, they felt even better as he slipped his cock in between them and slowly squeezed them around the sides. He mounted her face in a way that still let him see hers - his cock poking out from the top of her cleavage while pointing straight at her mouth. As the other man got on the bed near the gem’s lap and scooped her short legs up into his arms, it was already clear just how the two were planning on having fun with her next.

“Whoo, this is like one of my fave positions!” She laughed, and stretched her tongue out to give a nice, wet slurp to the cockhead pushing up from in between her breasts. “Lets me be super chill and lazy while I get my puss-ay pouuuuunded!” As enthusiastic and joyful as ever, and eager to get fucked.

The older gentleman claiming her lap let his cock flop forward, grinding it slowly back and forth across her smooth, wet folds before finally yanking back with his hips so it could line up to the entrance. It was a pussy he was rather familiar with, and knew well the joys of sinking deep down to the hilt within it. She was wonderfully warm and wet and incredibly responsive; a much better lay than any human he had ever met. As the younger man was already in motion fucking Amethyst’s tits, he didn’t wait any longer to suddenly shove forward with all his might and claim the whore’s pussy in a single hard stroke. There was no gentle easing inside, no taking it slow. Amethyst was a tough and eager slut, and she could take the very hardest any human had to give.

The gem cheered and giggled as she was suddenly drilled with cock, and her hands helped hold her oversized tits together around the stiff cock thrusting in between them. Stripped naked from head to toe, all the purple gem was wearing was her own glazed nectar between her thighs, the spit spread in between her tits, and the bright purple gem deeply infused atop her chest. Certainly the most unique looking hooker in Beach City, and for those that were willing to take a chance on the pint sized purple girl nothing but pleasure waited for them in return.

“Oh jeez, your tits are...they’re just so good!” The young man grunted as his hips kept slamming forward, crashing his lap against Amethyst’s own. He was throbbing, pulsing with pleasure between the wonderfully soft embrace, and his eyes traced how stiff and aroused the gem’s nipples were in turn. It was clear beyond a shadow of a doubt - she absolutely loved being this big of a dirty whore.

“Yeah, I know!” Amethyst called back with a grin, and rewarded him with another slurp to the tip of his cock when it peeked out from between her copious breasts. “Just think how good the rest of me feels, though! Everything is fun to fuck on me, dawg! I’m the whole package!”

“Fuck, she really is!” The man filling her pussy called out, his body tense as he slapped his hips forwards faster and faster. Her warm, wet cunt was gripping him harder and harder, practically milking his shaft in a desperate bid for his release. He had lifted her tiny lower half up as much as he could with his hands, balancing her amidst the size difference between them. He was just about ready to blow thanks to the incredibly inviting grip of the purple gem’s pussy, ready to unleash every drop of cum into her tight, purple cunt. “Think I’m ready to pop already!”

“Let it out, dude!” Amethyst laughed, and hitched her tiny legs around his waist as much as she was able - which wasn’t much, considering how short and stubby they were. “Just pump that big old load and decide where you wanna stick that cock for round two!”

No man could resist a slut as willing, eager, warm, and wet as Amethyst, and the two men fucking her certainly weren’t unique. The one occupying her pussy was the first to blow, shoving his hips all the way forward as his cock finally began to pulse with cum. His cream rushed within her, painting her walls and making the gem outright howl in pleasure. Her walls continued to tighten and milk his member throughout the entire moment, ensuring that he could fill her up with every last drop of cum he could muster.

The sound of her howling and the look of her orgasmic face was simply too much for the other man to resist, and in similar fashion he met his peak sandwiched between her tits. What he offered up was a few sudden blasts of cum spread all over her - splattering her face and landing half in her gasping mouth, soaking her hair and glazing her shoulders, smothered between her tits, and of course...coating the gem sitting atop her chest. The young man’s orgasm was intense and heavy, and by the end of it Amethyst looked like a sticky mess streaked up and down with warm, white cum. As he sat back on her belly and let his prick finally pull away from in between her purple, cum-painted tits, his cock still throbbed and let a few drops fall down to her quivering flesh below.

“Whew! That was...that was fucking fantastic!” He grinned, and looked over his shoulder to the man still holding his cock inside of her. “Hey, mind moving over? I just gotta try her pus-”

He was cut off by a sudden knock on the door, and both men instantly took on a look of fear. Was it a wife?! A girlfriend?! The color drained from their cheeks and their hearts started to race, at least until Amethyst nudged them off of her and rose to her feet.

“Sweet, pizza’s here! Gonna get my munch on!” Swaggering completely naked and covered in cum, dripping it to the carpet with every step, Amethyst padded her way over to the door and swiftly swung it open. “Hey dude! You got my pie?!”

An understandably stunned pizza boy stared wide-eyed, from the naked, half-sized chubby purple girl covered in cum to the two men on the bed that looked like they were about to have a heart attack. He was quite obviously some eighteen year old high school kid making some extra money on the side, and seeing the scene before him was a bit more than he expected. But as he handed the warm pizza box to Amethyst, the truly unexpected thing was what she said next.

“Nice! Thanks, bro!” She beamed, and gestured for him to step inside. “So you want me to pay you...or you wanna join in the fun and call it even?”

Technically the pizza cost less than her usual twenty dollars, but that was quite all right - she was feeling generous.

***

With the pizza boy joining in the fun, Amethyst finally had enough cocks on offer to fill her up completely. It was a great sensation for the hot little gem to ease herself down on one stiff prick as another moved forward to claim her ass, and a third offered itself up for her inviting, warm mouth. With the pizza having been demolished in a single gulp and the box now left discarded on the floor, the delivery boy stood on the mattress so he could feed the gem a dessert of cum. Her favorite!

“Mmm, that’s it, boys! Give it to me nice and hard!” Amethyst groaned, slamming her hips back and riding hard in between the other two men. As her hands balanced on the pizza boy’s waist she leaned forward to lick wet and wildly across his balls, slathering them with spit and ensuring that he was getting his money’s worth from her attention. “And as soon as you cum and you’re ready to go again, I expect you to pick a hole and get to it! I’m here all night, so I better not have to order another pizza to get a new cock in the room!”

The men surrounding her couldn’t appreciate her enthusiasm any more than they already did, and they proved it by giving Amethyst exactly what she wanted. Hard, powerful thrusts into her pussy and ass while the pizza boy grasped her hair and shoved his cock down into her throat, making the gem an airtight, filled slut stuffed in every last hole. She gave a wild groan of lewd pleasure as she was so utterly filled, and even spasmed in a few shocking, short orgasms as they proceeded to fuck her. From that point her cum-covered breasts were left to bounce along with the rest of her as she was thoroughly fucked in between the two much taller men, her tiny figure twisting just enough so she could suck the third.

Sure, she was short and chubby, but nobody fucked quite like Amethyst of the Crystal Gems, and certainly no humans that any of them knew. Whether it was the older man’s wife or the girls that went to the pizza boy’s school, none of them could possibly compare to the wet grip of an eager gem cunt, the tight grasp or her ass, or the feeling of stuffing one’s cock down into her throat as she sputtered and gagged on it. Through Amethyst’s own encouragement the men were rough with her; slamming their hips forward to fuck her deep and hard, squeezing and grasping at her breasts or the big round shape of her ass, pulling her hair, pinching her nipples...just simply using her for their pleasure. For twenty dollars or the prize of a large supreme pizza, they were offered up an adorable and eager fuckdoll that they could use again and again all night long, and play with as roughly as they liked.

Needless to say, each of them made sure to stay inside Amethyst when they hit their peaks. The gem moaned in desire as her ass and pussy were flooded in equal measure with cum, and she slurped down every drop of cum that was sprayed across her wiggling tongue. When the men finished in one hole they made sure to shift positions to tackle her in another fashion, switching things up and always keeping the little slut guessing. They even took advantage of her small stature and surprisingly light weight considering her chubbiness - standing up and holding her in between them as they slammed back and forth and filled her with cock, all as she dripped cum from both holes to the floor below.

The gem was in utter bliss, losing herself in the moment as she was fucked and filled for a few bucks. She howled like a desperate whore as they braced her on her hands and knees and took turns rutting her ass, screamed in joy when the pizza boy admitted she was claiming his virginity, and gave a greedy, hungry moan when they pushed her tiny frame together so that the cum oozing from her pussy could land across her face. There were no whores any of them knew of that had such a love for the game, and the curvy, purple slut didn’t seem to have limits. The more they filled her with cum the more she begged for it, and by the very end she was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, leaning against it and thoroughly spent.

She was a sticky mess from sweat and cum - her tits smeared with white, her pussy and ass each leaking into noticeable puddles of cum on the dirty hotel carpet below. And standing over her were all three men, jerking off their juice-coated cocks so they could paint her one last time as a polite way of saying thanks. Amethyst merely looked up in a haze to the three cocks that soon began to unleash upon her, shuddering and spasming as cum streaked her face, splashed across her breasts, and even trailed into her hair. The pizza boy in particular had claimed a tight grasp on her hair and lined his cock up against her forehead, blasting her squarely against her flesh and letting his sticky, white cream drool down over her face like a curtain of white.

“You dudes...are too awesome.” Amethyst purred, one hand lowering to her own well-used pussy. She scooped some of the cum off the floor and slathered it across her hood, gently masturbating with their cream as even more of it poured down atop her from above. Her other hand gave a thumbs-up, and she offered them a big, joyful smile. “Good job guys. I don’t usually get this worn out, but...whew!”

It was a great night for Amethyst, and in a few hours she’d make her way back home and get bitched at by Pearl. Again. Prissy cunt didn’t know what she was missing - selling her pussy for cash every night was the most fun Amethyst ever had.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Peep me on [tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) or [twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/dracedomino)


End file.
